


Cakes

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cake, Cooking, Derek Cooks, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg
Summary: История о влюбленном кондитере по имени Дерек и его вечно все портящей сестре.





	

* 

\- Итак, - Лора неопределенным жестом обвела зал, будто находилась среди толпы людей, слушающих её речь, и продолжила: - пришло время по-настоящему это обсудить. Ты не хочешь переезжать, потому что?.. 

Дерек повёл плечами и промолчал. Это продолжалось уже больше недели. Лора каждый раз заводила этот разговор, но Дерек мастерски избегал его. Он надеялся на удачу и в этот раз, но пути к отступлению были отрезаны: кондитерская была закрыта, так что случайный покупатель не спас бы его, а просто сбежать было слишком по-детски. 

И невозможно, пока Лора так близко к нему. 

\- Мы говорили об этом много раз, но постоянно приходили к одному и тому же. Я остаюсь в Бикон Хиллз и не закрываю нашу пекарню. Ты можешь ехать к Коре, если пожелаешь. И все. Никаких «потому что». 

Черта с два он расскажет о причинах, по которым не хочет покидать этот городишко. 

Были времена, когда он сам страстно желал переехать отсюда. Пик этого желания пришёлся на первый год после трагической смерти всей его семьи, кроме сестер. 

Он, Лора и Кора унаследовали дом и небольшую кондитерскую, в которой работали сами: к делу родителей относились слишком ревностно. Но потом Кора переехала в Детройт, потому что поступила в местный колледж, а теперь усердно пыталась переманить к себе Дерека и Лору. Лора восприняла идею переезда хорошо, но Дерек… 

\- Это из-за кондитерской, верно? Ты не хочешь продавать её? 

Частично это было так. Он больше, чем сестры, занимался этим бизнесом. Но была и ещё одна причина, о которой никто никогда не узнает. Даже после его смерти. 

Эту причину звали Стайлз, и он был постоянным покупателем в их кондитерской. 

\- Да, - ответил Дерек, не моргнув и глазом на свою ложь. 

Меньше всего ему сейчас требовалось, чтобы Лора с энтузиазмом принялась устраивать его личную жизнь (а она начнет, если узнает, что Дереку кто-то нравится). 

Он и сам пытался поговорить со Стайлзом, ясно? Но он никогда не умел хорошо флиртовать, поэтому ему оставалось только упаковывать десерты для Стайлза и говорить заученное «приходи еще», потому что таковы правила их кондитерской. Дерек и имя-то его узнал просто благодаря тому, что у парня рот не закрывается. 

Так что это все гиблая затея. Дерек собирался до конца своих дней любоваться очаровательным парнем, заходящим к нему в кондитерскую каждый день. И переезд в Детройт никак не входил в его планы, даже если там живется лучше, чем в крошечном Бикон Хиллз. 

\- С тобой невозможно разговаривать, Дерек, - вздохнула Лора. – Разговор подразумевает обмен информацией, а ты отказываешься делиться чем-либо, и это делает тебя просто...

Девушка закатила глаза и взмахнула рукой. Она явно не могла подобрать таких слов, каких не говорила Дереку раньше, и это было так чертовски хорошо. 

\- А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я бы открыл кондитерскую, потому что уже самое время, не так ли? – Хейл усмехнулся, отпер дверь и перевернул табличку с «закрыто» на «открыто», а после ушел на кухню, чтобы проверить состояние своих малиновых кексов, которые Лора заставила его оставить без присмотра в духовке. 

Они должны быть идеальными. 

*** 

\- Как жизнь? - Стайлз вихрем влетел в кондитерскую. 

Дерек, как всегда, не был морально готов к визиту Стайлза, и поэтому на несколько мгновений впал ступор, просто беспомощно пялясь на парня, лицо которого от бега заалело. 

\- Было спокойнее, пока сюда не пришел ты, Стайлз, - с короткой улыбкой ответил Хейл. 

На прилавке уже стоял бумажный пакет с любимым Стайлзом малиновым кексом. Дерек уже успел изучить предпочтения своего клиента (жаль, что пока только в десертах), и поэтому был готов только принять деньги и вручить пакет прямо в руки. 

\- Ты не можешь притворяться, что тебе не нравится, когда я прихожу сюда и скупаю всю твою витрину, чувак, - ухмыльнулся Стилински. 

Да, Дерек не мог притворяться, к сожалению. Он хотел бы вести себя куда более безразлично, как это было с остальными клиентами, но у него не получалось. Потому что, ну серьезно, кто вообще может оставаться равнодушным к этим огромным карим глазам? 

\- Твой десерт, Стайлз, - просто сказал Дерек, едва удерживаясь от улыбки. 

Стилински наигранно вздохнул и положил на прилавок чуть смятую купюру. 

\- Сдачи не надо. Купишь себе что-нибудь шоколадное и очень сладкое и, может быть, наконец перестанешь хмуриться, - Стайлз бережно уложил кекс в потрепанный рюкзак, подмигнул Хейлу и вышел. 

Дерек закатил глаза. Стайлз рассчитался без сдачи. 

*** 

На следующий день Стайлз пришел чуть раньше, чем обычно. Он встал в очередь за милой старушкой. Дерек бы с удовольствием обслужил его и вне очереди. Ну, понятно, насколько сильно он вляпался, верно? 

\- Дерек, - протянул Стилински, как только женщина, взяв упаковку миндального хлеба, удалилась. 

\- Стайлз, - в тон ему ответил Дерек, чуть улыбаясь. 

За ними из подсобки наблюдала Лора, жуя яблоко. Серьезно, это ее брат? Потому что это не было похоже на Дерека. Она никогда не видела, чтобы ее брат с кем-то флиртовал (это же Дерек Хейл, улыбка для него – флирт, так что это считается, ясно?). 

Этого мальчишку она часто видела здесь, но не обращала столько внимания, чтобы заметить то, что она наблюдала прямо сейчас. 

В голове Лоры все сложилось. 

Дерек отправился на кухню за чем-то свежим для покупателя, и Лора не стала терять время. Она отложила яблоко на полку у двери, поправила фартук, вышла из подсобки и стала за прилавок. Несколько мгновений она просто разглядывала парня перед собой. Он был совсем зеленый, но такой симпатичный, что Хейла можно было понять. Да, было в нем что-то нелепое, но, учитывая, как тяжело обычно Дереку даются все эти сложные лабиринты отношений, это было настоящей находкой. И Лора не собиралась так просто это упускать. 

И у нее даже созрел план. 

\- Дерек тебе вряд ли сказал, но сегодня мы собираемся вводить в продажу новый тыквенный пирог, так что после девяти у нас скидки. Каждая вторая порция пирога бесплатна. 

\- Я повелся на слово «бесплатно», - ухмыльнулся мальчишка, - так что это я точно не упущу. 

В это время вернулся Дерек с шоколадным брауни, а Лора спешно вернулась в подсобку и продолжила наблюдать за тем, как усердно ее брат пытается быть хмурым. 

*** 

Дерек измученно вздохнул. Конечно, он любил свою сестру, но чем вообще она руководилась, когда придумала ввести новый пирог в продажу? 

Придумала она, а исполнять остался Дерек, пока Лора уехала по каким-то важным делам. Он хорошо знал эти «очень-очень важные, Дерек!» дела. 

Он обязательно придумает какой-нибудь хороший способ отомстить ей. 

Хейл уже практически закончил с порцией пирога, и на часах было около девяти вечера, когда услышал звяканье колокольчика, который висел на входной двери. 

\- Добрый вечер, чем могу помочь? – на автомате выдал Дерек, выходя в зал и вытирая руки полотенцем. – Стайлз? 

Увидеть Стайлза было неожиданно. Обычно он никогда не приходил так поздно (обычно никто не заходил так поздно), но было приятно наблюдать его рядом в полумраке зала и осознавать, что они одни. 

\- Да, Стайлз, - Стилински развел руки, словно являя себя во всей красе. – Меня коварно заманили сюда, так что я не уйду, пока не получу свое. 

Дерек сглотнул. Стайлз хоть понимает, как непотребно прозвучала его фраза? 

\- И… что ты хочешь получить? – осторожно спросил Хейл, будто мальчишка сейчас скажет «тебя», и ему придется тут же раздеться. 

\- А что у тебя есть? – Стайлз оперся о прилавок, оказавшись непозволительно близко к Дереку. – Конечно, я бы попробовал то, о чем говорила мне утром девушка… 

Дерек сглотнул. «То, о чем говорила мне утром девушка». Лора что-то ему сказала? Видимо, всего лишь то, что Дерек по уши влюблен в него. Ничего особенного. Его сестра не изменила себе и на этот раз – в очередной раз испортила ему жизнь. 

Ему точно придется уехать после этого. 

\- И ты решил, что это отличная возможность утолить свой… голод? Серьезно? – на этот раз Дереку не пришлось изображать недовольство в своем голосе. 

\- Почему нет? – удивленно хмыкнул Стайлз. Не ожидал такой реакции от Дерека? Думал, что тот бросится ему на шею? 

\- Стайлз, это не смешно, - твердо ответил Хейл. – Если я влюблен в тебя, то это не значит, что я… 

\- …Что? Ты… в меня… - Стилински выглядел настолько изумленным, что Хейлу стало очень-очень неудобно. 

\- Разве Лора тебе не растрепала? 

\- Вообще-то, она сказала, что в этот вечер вторая порция пирога бесплатно, так что я решил… 

«Не продолжай!» - хотел крикнуть Дерек. Серьезно, почему это его жизнь? Не может же родиться человек настолько неудачником. Но вот он – мистер Дерек Хейл. Конечно, Лора намеренно позвала Стайлза. Но она ничего не говорила о том, что происходит. Дерек сам выдал себя. 

\- Но знаешь, то, что ты сейчас сказал – это лучше всех пирогов, которые я когда-либо мог бы съесть, - сказал Стайлз и подался вперед, чтобы прижаться к губам Дерека в поцелуе. 

Хейл настолько опешил, что даже не сразу начал отвечать. Лишь спустя пару мгновений он выдохнул в губы Стайлза и обхватил пальцами его плечи, чтобы прижаться ближе. Это и правда было лучше всего на свете. 

\- Стой… подожди, - Дерек улыбнулся напору парня и отстранил его, чтобы выйти из-за стойки, закрыть входную дверь и уже по-настоящему обнять Стайлза. 

\- Ты будешь смеяться, но я хотел привести сюда свою подругу, чтобы она на тебя посмотрела. В моих мыслях все было куда серьезнее. 

\- Зато я не хотел, чтобы тебя видела моя сестра, потому что Лора всегда все портит. Ты уже в этом убедился. 

\- Не в этот раз, - прошептал Стилински. 

\- Не в этот раз, - эхом ответил Дерек и мягко поцеловал мальчишку. 

Они целовались довольно долго, прежде чем Дерек запустил руку под футболку Стайлза, а тот схватился пальцами за ремень на Дерековых брюках. Дерек не то, чтобы хотел заходить так далеко сразу же после их первого поцелуя, но в какой-то момент он ощутил ладонь Стайлза на уровне своей ширинки и понял, что терпеть вовсе не обязательно. 

Он сжал в ладонях потрясающий зад Стайлза и с удовольствием почувствовал дрожь парня. 

\- Если бы я знал… Господи, это горячо. Ты горячий, даже если учесть эти твои кроличьи зубы, - прошептал Стилински, и Дерек сильнее сжал пальцами его ягодицы, чтоб неповадно было. 

Стайлз торопливо расстегнул ремень и запустил руку в брюки, пока Хейл выцеловывал бледную тонкую шею. Разумеется, Дерек был прилично возбужден, так что Стилински не без удовольствия обхватил пальцами член Дерека и провел пару раз по стволу, чтобы поймать губами чужой стон. 

Дерек занялся тем же, и уже спустя несколько секунд джинсы Стайлза вместе с бельем были опущены до коленей, а сам Дерек сбивчиво ласкал его, стараясь попасть в такт движениям чужой руки на собственном члене. 

Это было даже лучше, чем то, о чем он себе так редко позволял думать. 

Стайлз кончил несколько минут спустя этих ласк, а после сделал то, о чем Дерек не хотел даже думать: встал на колени и обхватил своими непотребными губами алую головку, обласкав ее языком. Это было очень неожиданно и настолько охренительно приятно, что он кончил почти сразу, как Стилински попытался взять глубже. 

\- Только учти, - сказал Дерек, когда они уже вытерлись салфетками, лениво целуясь и пытаясь успокоить дыхание, - все это не значит, что теперь тебе не придется платить за свои покупки. 

\- Дерек! Как ты можешь. Я-то рассчитывал на пожизненный купон на бесплатную выпечку от Хейлов, что же теперь… - недовольное мальчишеское бормотание потонуло в новом поцелуе. 

*** 

Гул в аэропорту заглушал даже собственный голос, и Дереку пришлось повторить свою фразу: 

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь улететь? 

\- Я бы не сделала этого, если бы не была уверена в том, что мой братец не будет один, - усмехнулась Лора и продолжила, обращаясь к Стайлзу: - Он же не сможет выжить один, я серьезно. Ты не будешь так радоваться, когда проживешь с ним несколько лет. 

\- Я сильнее, чем ты думаешь, - Стилински нагло подмигнул девушке, а Дерек ткнул своего парня локтем в бок. 

За это он с ним рассчитается дома. 

\- Еще ты всегда можешь позвонить мне, - рассмеялась Лора, прежде чем объявили посадку на ее самолет. – И вы всегда можете прилететь к нам с Корой. Она жаждет познакомиться со Стайлзом. До встречи? 

Дерек прижал к себе сестру так сильно, как мог. Раньше они не расставались надолго. После смерти родителей ему было трудно одному, но теперь у него был Стайлз, так что это не будет так сложно. 

Стайлз тоже обнял Лору, а после этого старшая Хейл покатила свой огромный чемодан прочь от них. 

\- Все в порядке, Дерек? – спросил Стайлз. 

\- Да. Да, все просто отлично. 

Они взялись за руки и пошли к выходу из аэропорта.


End file.
